Is Company
by StarkBlack
Summary: Nami finds a way to get Zoro and Sanji to admit how they feel about a lot of things. Warnings: Zoro/Sanji/Nami. MMF. Threesome. Language.


This is a fic I wrote for my awesome sauce friend, Syb. She drew me some fantastic art for my and SinisterBug's story "The Nature of Things". She requested a threesome with Nami and I have delivered. And OMG I just want to let you all know what a challenge this was! Yikes! But hey, challenges are good. They make you stronger. This is my first fanfiction with explicit hardcore M/F so go easy, lol. Hope you like it.

The art Syb did for me is here: http:/stark-black(dot)livejournal(dot)#cutid1 (NSFW!). "The Nature of Things" can be found here on in my stories.

* * *

><p><strong>Is Company<strong>

"Nami, I don't think I can do this."

She paused on the steps, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. She had known he was going to do this. As much as Sanji played at being a player, he was actually a pretty honorable guy. This entire situation was no doubt eating away at him slowly.

Nami turned around, tossing her long hair over her shoulders. She swallowed another smirk when she caught the cook's eyes glance quickly over her red locks and then back to her face. His blue eyes were filled with enough turmoil to cause a giggle to form in the center of her stomach. She held it down however. She did not want Sanji thinking she was making fun of him.

She put a hand on her hip and cocked her head to the side. "I thought this was what you wanted."

She watched him swallow. His mouth was probably dry.

"Nami," he said quietly, "I've wanted you since I met you, but… I don't think I can do this to Zoro."

She couldn't hold in the smile anymore.

"I thought you hated Zoro."

"That's not…" he sighed heavily and his eyes closed, "…This isn't right."

Nami rolled her eyes and turned back around. She said nothing even as he sputtered and followed behind her. She knew he would. She knew he would go kicking and screaming until the very end but he would still go.

"Nami! Nami, listen!" His voice was almost frantic. In his head he was probably begging her to tell him to leave.

"I want this. I want you, more than anything, but I can't. I can't go behind a crewmember's back!"

She said nothing as she reached her room. She slid the key in the lock and opened the door.

"It doesn't matter how much I like or dislike Zoro or how much I love you. This is wrong! I won't be able to stand myself if I go…" his voice trailed off as she stepped out of the doorway.

Inside the room Zoro sat at the foot of the bed, his elbows on his knees and his hands folded underneath his chin. He looked calm and composed, perhaps even bored on the outside, to Sanji. But Nami knew what was really going on. She knew what worries and uncertainties lay beneath the swordsman's cool exterior.

Sanji stood frozen, his eyes locked on the man in front of him. Nami could see the cook's hands clenching into fists at his sides. She could only imagine what he must be thinking right now.

"What is this?" Sanji asked softly. His gaze moved to her and then back to Zoro. "Some kind of set-up?"

His eyes were filled with hurt. The same hurt that she had seen in his face when he had found out about her relationship with Zoro. He had held it in, hadn't complained, hadn't shouted or pouted or any of the things she had expected. Instead he had only nodded and returned to the galley to start dinner. Life on the Sunny had gone back to normal, except the flirting and the silly pet names had ceased and Sanji had gotten a lot quieter as a whole. It had been nice for a while, but then Nami came to realize she missed it. She missed him.

This time, however, he did not hold it in. He bared his teeth and snarled at Zoro, pulling his hand from his pocket and pointing an accusatory finger at his first mate.

"I can't believe this… I haven't said or done anything to either of you! I haven't challenged you! I've kept your secret! I've even _covered_for you two when the others ask where the hell you'd gone!" The cook's shoulders shook in anger as he spoke. "I've done everything I could think of to just forget it and stay out of your way! Why would you—"

Nami stepped forward then and put a hand on the cook's chest. His breath was fast and his heart beat heavily beneath her palm. He didn't look at her but he did stop talking.

"That's not why I brought you here," she said softly.

He turned his head away, his jaw trembled.

She played with the lining of his suit jacket. "I know, Sanji."

He shook his head. "You know what?"

She spoke softly, her voice was barely above a whisper. "I know how you feel about Zoro…"

The cook's entire body tensed. He stood for a long time unmoving, his breath almost nonexistent. Finally, he turned his head and his eyes found hers. A terrible blue flame burned inside them as he glared down at her. She could feel the terrified pounding of his heart against his ribcage.

"Wh…" his voice caught. He tried again. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

She moved closer. His body was warm, inviting. She leaned in and breathed in his spicy, smoky scent.

"You're both idiots. You feel the same way about each other and I'm tired of watching from the middle."

She pulled away and took a step back. "Look at Zoro, Sanji."

He shook his head. Stared at the floor.

"Sanji. Look at Zoro."

"No."

She put her hands on his cheeks and turned his head. He let her. She knew he would.

"Open your eyes."

Blue eyes opened and met with one black. Nami didn't spare a glance at Zoro to see what she already knew. Zoro was no doubt sitting there as still as a statue, his hands gripping tightly at the fabric over his knees. There would be fire in his gaze, a blaze so hot and dangerous that it could burn right through your skin and into your insides if you met it for too long. Nami knew that was what the swordsman looked like right now because that was how the swordsman looked at Sanji every second he thought the blond wasn't looking at him. It had been this way since the crew had come back together after their two years apart. The idiot wanted the stupid cook just as much as Sanji wanted him and it was obvious.

Sanji made a soft noise in the back of his throat. Nami slid her hand into the cook's hair and teased his jaw with a brush of her lips. He shivered.

"Stop using me as an excuse to hate each other more."

"I'm not," Sanji whispered.

She kissed his throat softly. "Then stop using me as an excuse to hide from what you want."

"Nami…" his voice trembled, "Please…"

She laughed and pulled away. She moved to the bed and climbed onto the mattress behind Zoro. Her hands slid over the swordsman's trembling shoulders and down into the opening of his coat. Her fingers traced the massive scar over Zoro's chest and Nami took great pleasure in the way Sanji's eyes followed her every move.

"I think we can all play nice together," Nami smirked. "If you want to, that is…"

Sanji seemed to still be having trouble swallowing. "Nami…"

"Come here," Nami whispered.

He hesitated, but he moved.

"Close the door," she commanded.

He did as he was told. He paused again, and then took a few steps towards the bed. As he came closer Nami felt Zoro's body tense beneath her hands. She bent and kissed his neck, trailing her lips over his rough skin. When Sanji was close enough to touch, she whispered into Zoro's ear.

"He's here… what are you going to do with him?"

Zoro let out a shuddering breath and reached out his hand. He caught Sanji by the wrist and yanked the cook to him, placing his thin body between his legs. He growled softly as Sanji's hands went to his shoulders. The two men stared at each other for several long moments before the cook's hands slid into Zoro's hair. The swordsman started pulling at Sanji's clothes, dragging the slighter man down to his knees. Sanji went without resistance or complaint. The look on the cook's face was almost reverent as he was yanked down to Zoro's level and the swordsman's mouth found his throat. Nami moved away, slipping off the bed and relaxing into the cushioned chair a few feet away. She would participate, but not until she got to see what she had been dying to see for almost three years.

Zoro was capable of being gentle, and he was most of the time, but not now, not with Sanji. The swordsman's fingers pulled at those soft strands of blond hair, his mouth bit at the pale skin of Sanji's neck. However, just as Nami had predicted, Sanji was perfect or him. The cook gave back as much as he got. As Sanji's clothes were torn from his body, the cook sank his teeth into Zoro's collar. He did not submit. He snarled and bit and made Zoro work for whatever he wanted.

Zoro seemed to like it and growled his approval.

Nami felt a familiar tingling sensation in her belly and down between her thighs. She ran a finger over her lips as pale hands ripped at a red sash. Zoro's clothes came off quickly, and immediately strong fingers threaded back into blond hair. Pushing Sanji's head down, Zoro groaned as the cook's mouth was forced over his hard length.

From Nami's point of view, and by the sounds Zoro was making, Sanji seemed to know what he was doing. It might have been because he was a man and he knew what felt good, but deep inside, Nami fantasized that Sanji had been wanting to do this for a long time and had practiced with strangers. His lips slid over Zoro's erection with a precise care and a knowing that could only come with experience. But then again, the whole thing could be due to the fact that Sanji seemed to be fairly good at anything he put his mind to.

Feeling herself moisten, Nami shifted in her seat and ran a hand over her thigh. She wanted to touch herself but she waited. There would be plenty of time for that later. Right now she wanted to concentrate on the impressive show of animalism going on. She had known her two crewmates would be hot together, but she had not been prepared for how intense it really was.

Zoro grunted and pulled harshly at Sanji's hair. The cook got the message and lifted his head. He ran his tongue over the swordsman's scar while he jerked Zoro's erection with his talented hand. When Zoro's head fell back, Sanji left open-mouthed kisses on the other man's neck. He whispered something softly as Zoro came, but Nami couldn't make it out.

She shuddered as Zoro shuddered. The swordsman curled into Sanji's body, his hands gripping at hair and skin. Nami saw his eye squeeze shut before his face fell onto Sanji's shoulder. Sanji whispered something again, but like before Nami couldn't make out what it was. Zoro nodded and sighed softly as Sanji ran his hands over the swordsman's arms. The two seemed to be sharing some hidden conversation but Nami didn't care, let them get through these awkward first few minutes however they wanted.

She unfolded her legs and crossed one over the other as she watched the two men in front of her. Hair tussled, shirts lost somewhere on the hotel room floor, flushed skin, heavy-lidded eyes… She smiled inwardly and patted herself on the back. How many other women on this earth would ever get to see this? Probably none, not if she had anything to do with it.

Sanji's eyes slid slowly over to where she sat. He watched her as he touched Zoro's skin. He tilted his head back as Zoro kissed his throat but his eyes stayed locked on her face. The fire in his gaze had not diminished in the slightest, it had just moved to another target.

Nami liked seeing that gaze directed at her. As hot as it was to watch Sanji mold Zoro like putty, she was still the most narcissistic person in the room by far and she was the first to admit it. She liked the attention on her. She liked the way Sanji's breath seemed to speed up as she played with the buttons of her blouse.

Zoro noticed Sanji's distraction and grinned against the cook's skin. He whispered something into the blond's ear. Sanji made a noise, his smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

They were conspiring. Good boys.

"Nami…" Zoro murmured.

"Mm?" she replied. Her voice was casual.

Zoro gently pushed Sanji back and slowly helped the cook to his feet. His hands went to Sanji's belt, loosening it and pulling the end from the buckle. Sanji watched Nami still, his hands at his sides. As Zoro pulled his slacks down, he kicked off his shoes and stepped out of his pants and socks one leg at a time. Both men were naked now, looking at her, expecting, waiting.

Nami was pleased to find Sanji was just as endowed as Zoro. His body was a sight as well. Where Zoro was packed, Sanji was lean. Zoro was solid and strength and power. Sanji was long and lithe and vital. They were both obviously warriors, both terrifying and beautiful in their own way, so completely different and yet so shockingly the same.

Nami uncrossed her legs slowly and stood. She brought her hands to her blouse and undid the buttons one by one. The two men at the foot of the bed watched every move her manicured fingers made as they moved slowly down her front. The silky fabric slid off her shoulders with a simple shrug, and her skirt fell to the floor with a quick flick of her thumb to unhook the snap. When she stood before them in nothing but a lacy blue bra and panties, Sanji made a sound in the back of his throat that was something akin to a whine.

Keeping her eyes on Sanji, Nami moved onto the bed. She sat and brought her legs up slowly, stretching out on her side. Zoro stood and whispered again into Sanji's ear. The cook let out a breath and nodded. His gaze left hers for a moment, a mere fraction of a second as he turned to look at Zoro. The two shared another unspoken thought and then Zoro was moving away and Sanji was crawling up on the bed toward her.

Sleeping with Zoro over the past few months had been an experience. There were mood swings and nights when he wanted nothing more than a quick stress reliever and then he was gone, off to lift weights alone in the crow's nest for hours. But then there were the nights when nothing else in the world existed for him but her. Sometimes Zoro showed that he was capable of such sweetness and passion that it brought tears to Nami's eyes. It was obvious that Zoro had not had many lovers, none that lasted anyway, but he tried. He had learned what she had liked and explored from there. He was a quick study, and soon enough he had all of her kinks practiced and perfected like any one of the sword techniques that he lived and breathed by.

Sanji was nothing like Zoro. He was a natural.  
>The moment the cook's hands touched her skin, Nami felt herself shiver in anticipation. In Sanji's touch was the experience, the knowing, that absolute confidence he had when putting together his spectacular creations in the kitchen. Every press of his thumbs, every slide of his palms drove Nami further and further into a blissful haze. He wasn't better than Zoro, they were about the same, but the fact that he could do what he was doing to her the first time was interesting and exciting and made Nami all the more intrigued for what might come in the future.<p>

Sanji slid her panties over her thighs, kissed her feet, her knees, and massaged her hips and her ass. He ran his mouth over her skin as if he was worshiping it. His breath was heavy on her stomach, his lips found her nipple through the soft lace of her bra. She arched and his hand slid beneath her to unclasp the back. His tongue on her sent pleasure rippling down her body to pool between her thighs.

His fingers found her and she was suddenly overwhelmed. He was so gentle. His touch was light and fast and just, _just right_. She felt the first throbs of heat threading through her clit and she arched again. She felt his hair brush her stomach, his breath against her thigh. And then his tongue replaced his fingers.

She cried out, she couldn't help it. She loved this. This was the moment when a man was truly at her mercy. This was the moment that whatever she wanted happened. She was queen, she was God. She would take whatever she wanted and Sanji would do everything he could to make sure she got it.

Nami slid her fingers through the cook's hair and lifted her hips. She pressed him on her, pleased at his moan of approval. She did it again, whispering commands as she rolled her hips into his mouth.

"Slower…" she breathed, "Harder… yes… _yes_…"

She was coming. He was hers. What had taken Zoro several tries, Sanji had gotten in mere moments. There was no escape for him now. The pleasure coursed through her, exploding where Sanji's tongue was still moving against her. Her wetness flowed into his mouth and he lapped it up eagerly. She gasped softly, letting them know she had reached her peak by her sounds, her voice.

Zoro's lips were on her neck, his hand caressed her breast. She opened her eyes and turned her head to kiss him softly. His tongue slipped inside her mouth. Tenderly he explored, milking her body through the last of her orgasm. He let her know how sexy he thought she was by the way he growled into her. She felt Sanji moving up her stomach again and shivered at the thought of them both on her at the same time.

She turned away from Zoro and met Sanji's eyes. He was still fire and heat and desperation wound so tightly Nami felt he was going to burst.

"You're such a good boy…" she said softly. She put her hands on his cheeks.

Sanji's labored breathing ghosted over her neck, rolled off her breasts. "Nami…" he panted, "please…"

She turned his head to the side moved one hand to take Zoro's chin in her palm. She smiled at the swordsman and ran her thumb over his jaw.

"Kiss each other," she commanded. "Kiss him while I'm still on his lips."

Sanji hesitated. Zoro looked at him warily. There was a moment when Nami thought they actually wouldn't do it, but then Zoro moved. He leaned in, right over Nami and teased the cook's mouth. Their lips touched, barely. Sanji's breath shuddered and his eyes closed. They opened for each other. It was perfect. Their bodies were slick and heavy against her. Their mouths, their soft sounds, their battling tongues only inches from her own.

Zoro groaned and Nami felt herself getting hot again. She reached down, taking both of their erections in her hands. Zoro grunted into Sanji's mouth. Sanji actually gasped.

Bringing her mouth to Zoro's ear, Nami whispered, "We've been neglecting him…"

Zoro turned to her and nodded with a small smile. He got up off the bed, grabbed a box from the nightstand and climbed back on behind Sanji. The cook turned as if to ask what was happening, but Zoro pulled Sanji up. The blond rested on his heels, his back against Zoro's chest. The swordsman un-wrapped a condom and reached around to slip it onto Sanji's weeping length.

"Ah…" Sanji gasped again. "Oh wait… I don't know if I can…"

Zoro kissed his temple. "You can."

With that, Zoro gently pushed Sanji back down. The cook rested on his hands as Nami brought her legs around his waist. He watched her eyes, staring deeply into her as she smiled and put her arms around his neck.

"Make love to me, Sanji." It was not a request.

He looked at her, blinked, and then as if he was shaking himself from a dream or a vision, Sanji kissed her once, slowly. Achingly slow. His hand guided himself into her in one quick motion. She sighed, loving the thickness of him inside her. His hips were so lean and yet so powerful. When he moved, his thrusts were like the whole of the ocean welling up, the tide against the breakers during a storm. It felt so right, so good it was almost painful.

"Ah, Nami… Nami, I love you."

Her hands slid up his chest. He was perfect, just like Zoro. Not as many scars and his voice was not as deep or as guttural as the swordsman's, but he was beautiful. Passionate. They were both passionate. She loved them both. She wanted them both. And she wanted them to have her… and each other.

She felt Zoro's stomach brush her shins and she released Sanji's waist. The swordsman was there at Sanji's back, ready and waiting. She spread her legs farther and hooked her heels around Zoro's thighs. Sanji felt him and stopped moving. He knew what was coming. His breathing went from labored to almost hysterical. His body froze as if in panic.

"Sanji," Nami whispered, "Sanji, it's okay… Sshhh it's all right."

He was shaking so violently Nami almost said stop, but then she felt that Zoro was shaking as well. She put a hand on Sanji's cheeks and kissed him softly. She felt along the cook's thigh and found Zoro's hand. She squeezed his calloused palm and he slipped his fingers through hers.

"It'll be all right." She wasn't sure then who she was talking to.

Sanji closed his eyes and let out a long breath. He nodded and shifted his body. He brought his knees up underneath Nami's thighs and spread his legs. She shivered as Zoro moved in slowly and the cook's length throbbed once inside her.

For a moment there was nothing, and then Sanji gasped. His hand flew to the bed's wooden head support and his eyes squeezed shut.

"Fuck…" he whispered. "Fuck… fuck…"

Nami ran comforting circles into his sides. She kissed his throat. She waited patiently for Zoro to move, to say something, anything.

And then Sanji's back bowed, his head flew back. He cried out, putting both hands on the headboard. Zoro's arms came around him. Nami watched as the swordsman wrapped himself around the cook. He buried his face into Sanji's neck, panting, gasping for air just as Sanji was doing.

"Oh God," Sanji moaned. "Oh God, _Oh my God_…"

"Does it hurt?" Nami whispered.

Sanji said nothing.

"Sanji…" Zoro's voice was raw like he had been shouting. "Sanji… are you okay? Does it hurt?"

Sanji shook his head. His eyes were still closed. "Yes… No… I don't… I don't know…"

"Can you move?" Zoro asked.

"Um…"

Sanji's breathing was slowly coming down, his muscles were relaxing. Nami clenched, extremely pleased to find that the cook was still hard inside her.

Sanji swallowed. "I—I think…"

The cook gave one experimental thrust. Nami moaned as pleasure coursed through her once again. It was so good she almost missed Zoro's cry. The swordsman looked enraptured as Sanji moved again, completely given in to the pleasure of Sanji's body around him.

"Ah…" Zoro's voice was muffled against the cook's shoulder. "S—Sanji…"

The three moved together with Sanji taking the lead. The cook's powerful hips drove into Nami and then came back out again to ground back onto Zoro. Nami's vision clouded as her pleasure mounted. Sanji still hovered over her, his hands firmly grasping the headboard. Zoro's hands slid over Sanji's body, his stomach, his shoulders, his nipple, his hips. When their movements started to pick up, Nami was sure she heard a slap of a hand on flesh. Sanji grunted but didn't protest so maybe it hadn't happened. Soon, they were wild, the three of them moving together so perfectly it was almost like a dance. Nami could feel herself throbbing around Sanji. She could feel her wetness slicking their movements. Sanji's hips would probably bruise where Zoro's hands gripped him so tightly. She could hear the swordsman grunting and groaning, whispering their names in turn as he thrust in and out of the cook in a perfect rhythm.

The pleasure mounted, but did not peak until Nami watched as Zoro leaned in to kiss Sanji's neck. The cook turned and lifted one hand from the headboard. He slid it around Zoro's head, threading his fingers into the swordsman's hair. He pulled, guiding the larger man down into a kiss that was so primal, but also so adoring it had Nami writhing beneath them.

She felt herself starting to come. Her cries were loud as she arched her back. Her hands went to Sanji's hips. She pulled at him, trying to get him deeper.

"Yes…" she whispered, "Yes… harder… _harder!_"

Zoro rocked into Sanji, driving him harder into Nami. The cook cursed and looked down at her. His arm was still around Zoro's neck. The swordsman looked at her over Sanji's shoulder as her mouth fell open.

"Nami…" he said softly.

"You're so beautiful Nami," Sanji whispered. "So beautiful…"

She came. Pleasure exploded again, this time from inside. It rocketed through her entire body, inside and out. She throbbed over and over as Sanji's erection slid in and out of her. Wave after wave of ecstasy hit her harder and harder with each passing moment. Her voice caught and until it happened she hadn't know she had been crying out with such abandon.

As she came down slowly, she watched again as Zoro and Sanji shared a passionate kiss. Sanji still held the headboard. Zoro was still curled around the cook, his face pressed into the slighter man's neck. They moved together almost violently. Her hips went with them, and Sanji was still hard and moving inside her. She rode out her orgasm as the two fucked like animals over her. Sanji's body started to arch just as Zoro began to make those sounds that Nami knew so well. The swordsman was close and she was guessing so was the cook.

"Zoro… Zoro… Zoro… ah… _ah… ah… Z—Zoro!_"

The cook pulsed inside her and she felt another small orgasm accompany him. She sighed in pleasure as he emptied himself into her. His face pressed into his own arm as if to hide how good it felt. Zoro continued to move, holding Sanji tighter as his own release built. He started to murmur into Sanji's neck again, his voice hoarse and gravelly.

"Sanji," he growled, "I love you…"

Sanji, for once, didn't hesitate.

"I know…" he whispered.

When Zoro came, they held on to each other. It was beautiful. Nami felt herself falling for both of them all over again. To see them together and finding such pleasure in each other made her heart sing. The three of them lay together for a long time after that, unmoving, silent. They just basked in the feel of each other, their presence.

That is until Nami started to feel sticky.

She pulled herself from the bed and padded to the bathroom. She showered quickly, only washing her skin, not her hair. She toweled dry and returned to the room naked. She stood in the doorway and smiled.

Zoro and Sanji lay facing each other on the bed, their boxers back on, but nothing else. Sanji was murmuring something to Zoro when Nami emerged, but he stopped when she appeared.

She cocked her head to the side teasingly. "Should I leave to two alone?"

Both men sat upward, horrified. "No!" they both cried.

Nami laughed softly. She had them.

Returning to the bed, she took Sanji's outstretched hand and climbed in between them. She pushed her back up against Sanji's chest and took Zoro's hand. The swordsman pressed in close, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Nami…" Sanji breathed into her neck. "Thank you."

Nami said nothing. She merely smiled, yawned and closed her eyes. She felt Zoro raise up and kiss Sanji's bare shoulder before settling back down beside her. They were both asleep within minutes, the comforting presence against her every side was warm and welcome. She could finally rest easy.

She finally had them both. She had never held any doubts that she would of course, but she was proud of herself all the same.

**END**


End file.
